Jack's Gift
by HarbingerLady
Summary: Oneshot. Harry got a present from Jack.HPSG1 crossover


Jack O'Neill's Gift 

By **HarbringerLady**

Author's Note: Hell yea! My first one-shot! I suddenly get the urge to write this when I get this idea. At first I want to write long story, but I realize that I don't know much about StarGate except its genral idea and the information I got from SG (crossover) fanfiction, plus I don't think I have the time needed and I still have many other fics that I need to finish.

Just want to warn you that I won't be able to upload the chapters faster. First week and I already have a headache dealing with all my lessons. I know that all of you want me to update soon, but that's the one I am incapable of. I don't have much spare time to write and I don't think I can stay late in front of computer everyday. My update will be slower, but just for you to know, I intend to finish my fics (and if I can't all of them, then I'll just finish some of them). I will hold off **Harry Potter and Lunarian Girl**, **technomagic, **and some other HP related fics (not all of them, don't worry) until I read Harry Potter book 6 (and I think that would be for a very long time). Okay just read the fic and tell me what you think of this story! Oh and it hasn't been edited yet.

Story:

"Hey kiddo, I got a present for you!" Jack O'Neill, one of the members of SG1 shouted. Behind him, his comrades, Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter looked highly exasperated by his behaviour. Their last comrade, Teal'C in the off world, a jaffa who fought against his supposed master, a race called Goa'uld, a parasitic alien that looked like a slug and had the ego bigger than its own small (and frail) body (and sure as hell annoying), only watched them passively.

A dark haired young man, not even half the age of the one who called him, looked up from the computer he was working with. A pair of 2 clear emerald eyes watched the older man curiously wondering what he was up to now, as he adjusted his silver framed glasses. He clasped his hands and brought them to his chin, an eyebrow raised in question.

Jack O'Neill was currently grinning like the Chesire cat in the Alice in Wonderland. The man seemed to be very pleased with himself.

"And what, pray to tell me, the gift is? Don't you have to stay in whatever that planet's name is, for 2 more days? I doubt that the planet has any shop district there considering it is barren," the young man scowled.

Jack pouted hearing the dry reply from the young man that he thought as his own son ever since he entered StarGate program. "Now… how could you doubt your kind and fabulous superior," a snort escaped from the young man's mouth/ "Fine, be that way!"Jack scowled, much to the exasperation of Daniel and Sam.

The young man brushed his hair, showing the lightning shaped scar beneath it and sighed. Till this day none of them, not even General Hammond knew how he got it. He said that he received it when he was one year old, in the car accident that resulted in his parents' deaths. Jack didn't believe it. He felt that he was hiding something. Not that the SG1 member told him that the young man was a liar of course.

"Fine, fine. Just show me your present already," the emerald-eyed soldier muttered. Jack's eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree. He put a transparent container tube on the young man's table, grinning all the way.

The recipient looked down, a pleased smirk soon formed on his face when he recognized what the container held inside. "Ah…a fine gift you have for me there."

"Well of course, kiddo. You shouldn't doubt me in the first place. Don't you think that I'm the greatest?" he exclaimed loudly to the sitting man in front of him. Daniel shook his head, exasperated by his immature act. One would think that people matured as they grew older. Apparently, Jack wasn't one of those people.

The linguist watched the young man whistled in appreciation and fingered the container in a twisted kind of affection. A weird glint on his sparkling green eyes sent shudders to his spine. The serious yet also a witty mouthed young man that he came to know for years was smirking right now. It was a smirk that was only reserved for the ones that he claimed as enemies or when the said young man got a new idea for the devious prank of his that many have listed as 'Things that people didn't want to happen to themselves' or 'Dangerous things that had to be avoided at all cost' lists. It was a known fact that when the dark haired man smirked like that, they had to be careful dealing with him. Who knew that he would prank the ones that get on his bad side, though they would appreciate it when he used that to their enemies.

"Yes, Jack…you're indeed the greatest!"

A small slimy creature curled around the container restlessly. It glared daggers to the young man in front of it, which only fueled said young man's twisted amusement. His smile sent chills to the creature.

It was a Goa'uld.

"Jack, are you sure to give that Goa'uld to Harry?" Daniel asked quietly. It was a well known fact in the Cheyenne Mountain that the young man whose named was actually Harry, hated snakes. And too bad for the Goa'uld, they looked like snake, hence the name that Jack given them: snake face. Add the fact that the alien's ego is bigger than its brain and they slaved many humans… Let's just say that the young man wasn't happy with them.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I?" Jack quirked an eyebrow at his worried friend.

"I think Daniel is worried about the Goa'uld, Jack" Samantha Carter told her superior.

"Filthy humans, let me go! How dare you treat your God like this!" apparently Harry opened one of the container's flap that was made soundproofed.

Daniel and Sam cringed at the words. Well… that sealed the snake's fate.

"Big words for a small insect like you," Harry's grin widened.

Sam quickly dragged Jack and Daniel with her despite Jack's protest. She headed to the exit. Teal'C followed her. Sam turned around. "Harry, we have something to do right now. We'll leave you doing your…er… things," she said dejectedly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to stop Harry.

"And don't forget to take out information for him," Teal'C said to the young warrior.

Harry looked up with a smile. "Of course. I won't dare to hold you off. Have a nice day!" he waved his hand cheerfully.

With that Sam closed the door.

JLEB! Judging from its sound, Harry's weapon stabbed the table. The young man would start his little 'interrogation' soon.

The SG1 team eavesdropped, intent to find out. "Now…do you see these daggers? Beautiful isn't it? I found this in my school's basement, you know."

"HOW DARE YO-" a loud squeak filled the room. Jack peered closer, but he still couldn't see what happened much to his irate.

"Aw man, why did you drag me out? I wanna see the kid torment it," Jack whined. Sam switched her glare to Jack, making him took a step back. She jabbed her finger on his chest.

"You mister, are sooo grounded," she hissed heatedly and with that she left them.

Jack turned to the stunned Daniel. "But I'm her superior!" Daniel and Teal'C shrugged. "And why did she get angry anyway?"

"I think that Sam think that it is inhumane," a loud snort from Jack interrupted the Jaffa. "Afterall her father has a Tok'ra inside him."

"So what? Those Tok'ra and therir cryptic messages," Jack muttered irritated. "Bet they like to see us suffer."

"Do you remember the first time Harry met with Jacob and the other Tok'ra?" Daniel asked to no one in particular.

Jack grinned. "Of course, Danny. How could I forget a precious moment like that! Afterall it isn't often to see Tok'ra acted like they were chased by ghosts," a small smile appeared on Daniel's face before it disappeared and replaced by a guilty coughed.

A nasty grin formed on Jack's face making Daniel's groaned. "Oh no, you don't!"

"What? I only want to rearrange another meeting between Harry and those annoying Tok'ra.," he smiled innocently.

Too bad Daniel and Teal'C could see the devil's tail, wings and horns behind Jack.

End.

He heh, so tell me what you think of it.


End file.
